(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly to a light emitting diode package of a backlight module.
(2) Description of the Related Art
light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor component, and is popularized as light source of a backlight module in a display due to small size, long life, low driving voltage, quick response, good seismic resistance, and ability to meet requirements of lightness, thinness and miniaturization of various devices. Light source of the backlight module in the display of common information products is always white light, so that the light emitting diode needs to generate uniform white light. In the current backlight module, white light is generated by mixing light generated from the light emitting diodes at entrance of the light guide plate.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a profile view of a conventional light emitting diode package 50 applied in a backlight module 100. The light emitting diode package 50 applied in the backlight module 100 is disposed near a light incident side 111 of a light guide plate 110. For the light beam from the light emitting diode package 50 is mixed unevenly at the light incident side 111 of the light guide plate 110, so that a dark region D is generated, and the light guide plate 110 is lengthened for providing a light mixing distance L1. In the area of the light mixing distance L1, the light beam from the light emitting diode package 50 is mixed to generate white light for entering a display distance L2.
For resolving the problem of mixing light unevenly at the light incident side 111 of the light guide plate 110 due to the disposal of the light emitting diode package 50 in FIG. 1, another conventional light emitting diode package 60 applied in a backlight module 200 is provided in FIG. 2. The light emitting diode package 60 includes a plurality of light emitting diode chips 60a, 60b and 60c. 
The light emitting diode package 60 is disposed near a light incident side 211 of a light guide plate 210, and is formed by sequential stack of the light emitting diode chips 60a, 60b and 60c. The light emitting diode chips 60a, 60b and 60c respectively provides illuminating areas A1, A2, and A3 in different directions. The stacked light emitting diode packages 60a, 60b, and 60c in different directions make the light beam of the light emitting diode package 60 emit out in a wide angle, so that the light emitting diode package 60 solves the problem of mixing light unevenly in the light emitting diode package 50 of the backlight module 100 in FIG. 1.
However, in disposal of the conventional light emitting diode package 50 applied in the backlight module 100, the light guide plate 110 is lengthened for mixing light uniformly; for the stack structure of the light emitting diode package 60 in the backlight module 200, the light guide plate 210 is thicken, and accordingly enlarge the size of the backlight modules 100 and 200.
Thus, how to improve the light mixing efficiency of the backlight module and also avoid enlarging the size of the backlight module are urgent problems in the art.